


Everything Is Blue (You're Spilling Like An Overflowing Sink)

by Migs



Series: Colors [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Calum is in love with Michael, Casual Sex, Comeplay, F/M, Is this a tag?, M/M, Michael Clifford appreciation, Multi, One Night Stands, Pining, a bit angsty, but Michael is with Luke, coz schmoop, there's gonna be part 2 of this I'm quite sure of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Michael Clifford is that he is undeniably beautiful. He shines with the power of thousand stars and burns brighter than the sun. Calum would do anything to be part of his solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Blue (You're Spilling Like An Overflowing Sink)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on a really dirty Muke story and then one of my flatmates accidentally read a line or two over my shoulder coz he's a noisy fucker and that's a thing I now have to live with. Due to this accident I had to indefinitely abandon the other fic until I am able to open it without cringing. (Maybe I should just move. But that's a bit extreme innit).
> 
> So whilst I am a huge Muke enthusiast I just couldn't get over all the Malum happening lately so then this happened.
> 
> Title taken from Halsey's Colors which I feel is perfect soundtrack for this story (/Series). 
> 
> Also, I'm Michael Clifford trash so... 
> 
> There's probs gonna be part 2. Coz reasons. (Dirty Passionate Sex)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

The thing about Michael Clifford is that he is undeniably beautiful. He shines with the power of thousand stars and burns brighter than the sun.

For Calum, Michael was always the centre of his Universe. He was the Universe. Ever since they were kids in school all Calum wanted to do was to be part of Michael's solar system. He wanted to be Mercury, so close to the sun it burned but it was ok because it was a good burn. It made you warm and fuzzy and happy inside. It made you get out of bed and try hard to be worthy of the presence. To make sure no one would take the place away from you. Calum's biggest fear was that he would become Pluto. On the very edge and barely acknowledged as part of it.

So that is how it was for a while, Michael centre of the solar system and Calum desperately clinging to the Mercury spot with everything he had.

And then they met Luke. A sweet boy with pale skin and blonde hair, eyes of a clear blue summer sky and voice of an angel. He was quiet and shy and the exact opposite of Calum with his tan skin, dark brown eyes, jet black hair and loud boyish personality.

He watched how they crashed together and Calum could do nothing but watch how Luke not only become part of the system but became part of the sun.

Calum would rather die than admit how he cried under his blankets in the last hours of 20th November 2013 when Michael sent him a text  
"I kissed Luke. He kissed me back."

After that Calum decided he will never fall in love. It just hurts too much. It hurts when he smiles at his band mates when they are being all adorable and in love. It hurts when he accidentally catches them kissing in the dark corners of dressing rooms. It hurts the most when he hears Luke's high pitched moans in the middle of the night followed by Michael's low raspy "yeah baby, does it feel good? God, I love you Luke" and the bed's headboard knocking against the shared wall.

Calum tried to dull the pain at first. He tried smoking. He tried drinking. He tried sex. God he tried it. There was a time he would go out every night and wouldn't come back alone. A girl, a boy, a body, sometimes two.

He went with a girl when he tried to forget. He would grab their long hair and squeeze their boobs, let his tongue work magic in between their soft thighs. He always gave them his best. Made them come at least two times before sending them home. He would make them come on his tongue and then on his fingers. Never on his cock.

He only fucked boys. He only fucked boys when he tried to pretend.

Sometimes, when he found a particularly pretty one, with wild hair, pale skin, soft belly, kissable thighs and stars for the eyes, he would not only fuck him. He would worship him.

He would bring him back to his room, coax him into having a bath. He would pour expensive champaign all over both of them when trying to make them drink from the bottle whilst coating bathroom floor in bubbles. He would dry him with soft towels and leave kisses all over the clean body. He would lead him to a bed where he would feed him expensive chocolate whilst listening to music and making him laugh. Making him feel important. Making him feel desired.

Then he would bury himself between his cheeks and lick at his hole like his life depended on it. Holding the soft hips still whilst trying to force his tongue as deep as possible. Loving to make him squirm and then come on nothing but his tongue and his fingers buried deep inside the boy.

After he would make him come he would kiss the boys thighs. Starting soft and gentle and finishing all rough and hard teeth until there would be a Galaxy mark left to prove Calum was there. He tasted and worshipped a left a mark. He would move up his body, avoiding still sensitive balls and cock and work on his belly. Leaving soft kisses and kitten licks all over it and pretending he was between someone else's legs.

Sometimes a boy would get self conscious and embarrassed about it, trying to turn on his belly and offer his arse. Burying his head in pillows, cheeks burning bright red whilst his palms would be spreading his cheeks to Calum in offer. But Calum would not have it. His strong arms keeping the boy in place and always saying: "Never hide. You are beautiful. And tonight, your body is my temple. Let me worship it."

He wanted to show him how his body was perfect the way it was. How it was desirable and beautiful. How it was not something to look at in shame in big hotel bathroom mirrors and hide it behind too big t shirts and loose hoodies. How his skinny jeans were not too tight and his hips not too round and how his arms were not worth less just because they were not as muscular as his or the drummer's.

He worshipped the body and prayed Luke was doing the same for Michael. Telling him how beautiful he was. How desirable. How he was perfect the way he was and he did not need to starve and exercise just to fit someone else's idea of beauty.

He was worshipping the boy hoping and praying another boy, so much different than Calum, was doing the same for Michael. Was loving him the way he deserved to be loved. Was making Michael feel accepted and perfect just the way he was.

Calum would only fuck them from behind. On their hands and knees with their head buried in the pillows with Calum plastered tight behind their back, sharply thrusting in and out of the willing body, one of his palms wrapped around the boy's dick. Moving up and down the length, paying attention to the head, spreading the precome all the way down to their balls and fondling them whilst his other hand would be placed next to the boy's head, Calum's lips whispering dirty words in other boy's ears.

"Feel so good wrapped around my cock. So beautiful and warm. Squeezing me so tight, making me wanna bust so hard."

The other boy being lost in pleasure unable to do anything else than moan Calum's name and occasional 'Faster, harder' escaping their lips, most of the sounds being muffled by Calum pressing their head in the soft luxurious pillows.

Sometimes he would make them sit on his lap, cock buried deep inside the other boy's body. Making him work for it, bouncing on his lap. He would press him hard against his chest with his strong biceps and suck another galaxy on boy's throat, sharply fucking into the boy whilst his other free hand would attend to the boy's dick and balls.

He would make him scream hard and loud. Make him Scream his name and 'You fuck so Good's so loud, everyone could hear it. So that everyone could hear how good Calum was. What a good fuck, what a good lover.

He would always make them come first, all over his fist and themselves and hotel sheets. Fuck them through their orgasm. Calum never came inside. As soon as the body underneath him went pliant with exhaustion and relaxed on the bed, Calum would pull out and get rid of the condom. He would gently guide their hands back to their arse and made them keep their butt cheeks spread. He would put one of the plush pillows under their hips to raise their butt just a little bit higher. Then he would look at the shiny mess that was their hole and jerk himself fast thinking of another boy spreading himself for Calum underneath him. It usually took just a couple of strokes and Calum was painting the other boy's lower back white, eyes closed in ecstasy and his mind screaming only one name "Michael, Michael, Michael."

Sometimes, when Calum would open his eyes the other boy would already be pushing his come around. Messing it around their hole and then further down their balls and maybe even their thighs. Creating a Milky Way on their beautiful soft bodies.

Some of the boys were a bit more shy. Red cheeks and shut eyes, releasing hold of their butt as soon as Calum was done. Calum would gently turn their head and kiss them softly on their lips.

"You are beautiful" and "Show me" falling from his lips whilst guiding their hands back to spread their butt cheeks with Calum's fingers gently pushing the mess he made inside the loose hole.

He loved it. He loved how his white come looked smeared around other boy's hole and shining brightly against Calum's tanned finger gently pushing it inside. He loved the way their hole would gently close around the pad of his finger he pressed there to prevent the come he pushed in from leaking out.

He would climb back with his finger still inside other boy's arse and spooning the boy from behind, covering them with sheets and wrapping his free hand around the boy's chest. Always falling asleep with the plea of: "when the morning comes, Please leave with my come still buried in you." And "You are beautiful".

And when the morning would come, Calum would wake up to an empty bed, dried come and desperate need for another boy, giving himself to Calum to worship and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I promise next part's gonna be slightly less angsty.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
